I Miss You
by x.halosfordiaries.x
Summary: I suck at these just read it and it's a Oneshot


**Discliamer: Don't own nothing and is Melina and Ashley sisters? no so this a fictional story means it didn't happen.**

**I miss you**

**I'm talking to you baby**

**I miss you**

**(repeat twice)**

**We used to talk,**

**And laugh all night girl**

**What happened to those days?**

**Did they all just fade away**

**Holding you in my arms**

**Made me feel so happy**

**Then you said you had to go**

**What's wrong, baby, I need to know**

Adam Copeland was in his room staring at a picture of him and his late wife they was set to have their second wedding when on the day of it she passed out and went into a coma for three months her family and friends wanted her at peice but he didn't till her sister's Ashley Massaro and Melina Perez told him to let her go to rest so he had to do the hardest thing tell the doctors to pull the plug he had been in this state ever since they had been friends since high school and got together in collage and been together ever since he thought about the frist time they met...

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny day at the school so all the teens had been outside talking their was the greek club filled with fillopino people and latin club filled with mexican people(you get the point) so Adam better know as Edge was sitting with his crew when he spotted the beautiful latina with her crew he went up to talk to her she saw him come over to her letting a smile come across her face he spoke to her saying. _

_"Hey there i'm Adam but people call me Edge" she would feel alot of heat raise up to her cause he was so hot to her! she spoked back to him._

_"Nice to meet you i'm Christine" she shook his hand and saw that her friends was drooling over him she giggled at them when she interdouced them to him. "And these drooling chickas is Ashley my sister and Melina my other sister and Eve Torres and Candice and Lilian" she smiled._

_Adam smiled at her she had the most cute giggled and smiled as the day went on they became friends fast they exchanged numbers with one another._

_End of flasback._

He felt his heart being ripped out when he had to ask the doctors to pull the plug on her life support systrem he loved her with all of his life he couldn't live with the fact that she was gone not there anymore so he can hear her voice again to tell him that everything was ok he felt so lost without her he wanted to just die in his room till he saw again.

This was a life turn to the whole world cause she was a angel to people and role model she was a wrestler along with him and a singer she sanged about true things and she was the mother of his son Demin Earl Copeland he was 3 when she passed away.

**But now it's a dream**

**(Now it's a dream)**

**That I wish you could come**

**Back and make come true**

**(Come back to make come true)**

**But you're long gone away**

**(Come on back baby)**

**But now I'm missing you**

**(I miss you, yes I do,**

**from the bottom of my heart)**

**I miss you (oh yes I do)**

**I'm talking to you, baby**

**(hear me when I say)**

**I miss you (I miss you yes I do, yes I do)**

**I miss you (oh)**

**I'm talking to you, baby**

**(I'm talking to you)**

**I miss you (only to you, baby)**

Edge told the whole world that she had died on a live show of Raw he was a heel at the time they didn't know what had happened to her an autopsy on her and it didn't show nothing she just died with no cause of it to his mind went back to the day that he told them...

_Flashback_

_Vince told Adam that he didn't have to tell the crowed what had happened to Christine who was know as Xtine in the wrestling world if he didn't want to but he wanted to so he went out side the door running his hand throught his dirty blonde hair as tears fell from his eyes he whiped them and told the music person not to play his theme cause it was hers to but a female sanged it for her he walked out from behind the curtin the crowed started booing him he drianed them out walking up the steel steps getting into the ring going to ask for a mic which they gave it to him he walked to the center of the ring raising the mic to his mouth._

_"Guys please i have some very seroius to say can ya'll quiet down till i'm through?" they booed him some more before shutting up he cotinued to say what he had to andress. "Thanks the reason why i'm out here is cause ya'll know how me and Xtine are married and had a baby" the crowed said 'yeah'. "Well the reason why she wasn't on the show for three months was cause..." he started crying. "Cause she was in a coma we was set to have a second wedding but she passed out right there at the alter and four weeks ago i had to do something that was hard on me but her family and our friends wanted it for her i had to tell the doctor to pull the plug on my own wife my soulmate" the crowed couldn't believe what they was hearing some was in disbelieve and some cried. "and what i'm trying to say is that Xtine but outside the ring Christine Rochelle Copeland died" he fainlly broke down crying the whole superstars and divas came out to the ring to comfrot him his wife father who was the deadman Taker gave him a hug as he cried to._

_End of flasback!_

**I thought you'd be with me forever**

**But I guess someone took my place**

**Took the place of me loving you,**

**and making love to you all through the night**

**I wish you were still here,**

**So I can see your pretty face again**

**Please come back and rescue me**

**From all this pain and misery**

**But now it's a dream**

**(now is a dream)**

**And I wish you**

**Could come back to make us true**

**(come back to make us true)**

**But you're long gone away**

**(but you're long gone away, baby)**

**But now I'm missing you**

**(I miss you, oh, yes I do, baby)**

Adam got out of the bed putting his clothes on he grabbed his keys going into his sons room seeing he was like him depressed cause he missed his mom so much Demin looked at his dad seeing him dressed up and Edge told him to put some clothes on which he helped him with going out the door he strapped his son in his car seat going to the driver side getting in it.

He drived for hours till he got out taking his son out of the car seat walking in a park like place but it had headstones in it he walked with Demin to a gravesite where it had a life size thing of a women with wings smiling gracefully and the headstone said "_**Christine Rochelle Calway-Copeland 1980-2006 The goddest of the world wrestling entertainment loving daughter and wife and friend and most loving mother she was the angel of the world may she rest in peace god bless" **_the father and son looked at the headstone feeling a chill run down their backs they looked at each and then around the cemtery demin just shurgged it off while Edge just looked a little shocked cause he could have sworn that he felt her hand on his back he looked at his 3 year old son who was left of the beautiful women he shared his life with.

They got back in the car when the little Copeland was fast asleep in his car seat while the taller male was looked out the window back at his wife grave which showed a goust like version of her he had his eyes widen in a little scared but relieved all at the same time he saw that she was fading away he looked back at his son who was a deep sleeper like his mom he smiled a little.

**(Missing you) missing you**

**(The way you used to hold me)**

**Missing you**

**(Heyy, hey)**

**Please understand how much**

**I really miss you**

**I'll do anything in this world**

**to have you back again**

**Missing you**

**(I miss you)**

**Missing you**

**(Hey, hey, hey I do)**

**I miss you through winter, spring,**

**The summer & the fall**

**When we were together (Oh, yea)**

**I miss you, I miss you.**

**From the bottom of my heart**

**To the depths of my soul, baby**

**I miss you, oh**

**Give me the love back baby**

**The way you used to hold me**

**The way you used to kiss me**

**I, I, I miss you**

**I miss you Yes, I do,**

**yes I do - I miss you,**

**yes I do, yes I do.**

**(Hey, hey)**

**I miss you, I really, really do,**

**I really, really do.**

**(Can I teel you, can I tell you how much I miss you baby)**

**I miss you, yes I do, yes I do**

**I miss you so bad**

**(I miss you)**

**Everytime I lay at night, all I do is cry**

**I do love you baby.**

When they was home Adam set his son in his bed putting his power ranger cover over him going into his own room putting his keys back on the nightstand getting his sleep clothes back on laying in the bed on his side crying again this happened for about a ever since he lost the love of his life to something that was undeiced or untoldful he just couldn't believe that his wife who he met as a teenager had gone away from him how can something so nice and sweet and never did anything in their life bad had just died of no cause of it it was still untrue sometime he looked at her side of the bed that he shared with her seeing the same guost verison of her he rubbed his eyes hopping he was dreaming but it was real she was here with him at the time where he needed her he said to her.

"Christine is that really you?" he still couldn't believe it.

"Yes it's me baby in the flesh well not reallyy but i been watching over you and demin ever since i went away and i saw that you been down and out and wanted to say you have to let me go and move on" she said to him.

"But how can i let you go when you have my heart the most you had it ever since i saw you in high school i just can't baby i can't" he had tears in his eyes looking into her brown eyes.

"You just have to cause i know for a fact that you will you can't keep holding on to me forever and be greving over me set a good example for demin just move on for me can you do that for me please?" his goustly wife asked him if she had tears she would shed them in a minute but goust doesn't have tears.

"Ok baby i will for you but i love you so much and before you go can i have just one last kiss if it's possible?" he asked she nodded yes as she leaned forward kissing him deeply and passionate before fading away again like she did at the cemtery.

**I miss you (yes I do, yes I do)**

**I miss you (yea) yes I do, yes I do**

**I'm talking to you baby (call me,**

**call me baby, call me baby, come,**

**give your loving back to me)**

**(I miss you) yes, I do, yes I do**

**I miss you (yes, I do, yes I do)**

**I'm talking to you baby**

**(show me those pretty eyes)**

**I miss you (please, baby don't you cry)**

**I miss you (hold me all night long)**

**I miss you (squeeze me make me warm)**

**I miss you (oh, I miss you, your soft, sweet, soft, sweet, sexy body)**

**I miss you,**

**I miss you.**

Adam had fanilly felt a little better cause he talked to his wife and he had to fufill her wishes and that was to just...Let Her Go and Move On for her.

**The End.**

Review Tell Me What You Think Of It?


End file.
